Raven
by RelenaS
Summary: Ravens, Owls, Harry is having trouble in his fith year as he encounters someone who knows more then she lets on.
1. The Neighbor

From the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts:  
  
I " One ,especially known in the dark arts, was called Raven. She is quite mysterious. With hair that turns raven black with the fall of night, this was what people thought gave her, her name. No one knew this for fact though. She always wore crescent gold earrings. And her eyes were deep green, almost black.  
  
Her real name and place of origin are both unknown. She kept to herself mostly. For what she is known by, it is the complete knowledge or the dark arts. Though since she keeps to herself, no one knows if she practices what she knows. However, any one who has met her has gone mad. And their words are untrustworthy thus.  
  
A small piece of knowledge about her is, she did go to Hogworts, school of witchcraft and wizardry with her brother, who's name is unknown, as her brother at least.  
  
She has been unseen for around twenty years, except for those mad, who have claimed to see her. she was never mentioned, and never planned to be harmed by he who-must- not-be-named. Reason completely unknown. Though many fear her as they would the dark lord. They suspect that even he, was deathly afraid of her."/I  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
The Neighbor  
  
Privet Drive wasn't normal that morning. First of all, Hedwig was the first up, and she was hungry. Not a good thing for Harry, since not only does he miss out on some sleep from her screams, but chances were, he'd get yelled at as well.  
  
"Some one shut that bird up!" Uncle Vernon shouted from his room. Harry got up quickly and fed his snowy owl. Of course, most teenage boy don't keep an owl, but Harry wasn't a normal teenage boy. He was in fact a wizard. Yes a wizard. And today happened to be his birthday. That would be the second thing that was stopping this day from being normal.  
  
Another thing I feel I need to mention, is the Dursleys hatred for things not normal. Harry knew that today he'd get lots of presents, and he also knew that he should hide this fact. For the Dursleys hated Harry. Mostly because he was un-normal naturally. Though both of these facts didn't come near what came next.  
  
Some one was moving in next door, and it was six in the morning. Most people on privet drive never were awake at this hour, and good thing to, since on Harry's birthday, many gifts were transported to his window, by way of owl post.  
  
Harry instantly set his owl out, to warn the others of what was happening, so they'd be discreet. If Pig, Ron's owl, even could be discreet. Harry got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast, to hopefully put his aunt and uncle, if not his cousin, in a better mood.  
  
"NO! don't touch that!" He heard a lady's voice from outside yell, he guessed at the movers. He hurried up his breakfast making, and served to the plates, Cottage cheese, fruit salad and butter less toast. He of course served only three plates, leaving himself out. He planned on telling them, he wasn't hungry. They wouldn't mind, more for themselves. After he poured the grapefruit juice and skim milk, Harry went out side to see what was going on. He also planned on introducing himself, before the Dursleys could make him hated by even more people.  
  
"Umm, Hello." Harry said to the lady who appeared to be moving in. she had brown hair and a black tight fitting dress on, she also wore black sunglasses. Harry had the impression that she ran a very large and wealthy business. Turning to look at who had said hi she took off her glasses to revel deep green eyes that were almost black.  
  
"Hello, if you don't mind, I'm a bit busy here, these morons are obviously new and have no clue what they are doing."  
  
"I heard you yelling, I live right next to this house right there." And he pointed. "My aunt and uncle though own the house. You'll be meeting at least my aunt soon, I figured I'd ought warn you, they like appearances."  
  
"Well, thank you, I didn't catch your name though."  
  
"I didn't mention it, it's Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Really? Harry potter, a quite unusual name." she seemed to be looking at him oddly. "And your aunt and uncle?"  
  
"My aunts name is Petunia Dursely and my uncle is Vernon Dursley. My cousin is Dudley Dursley."  
  
"Well what are your parents names?"  
  
"Lilly and James Potter."  
  
"James Potter? Did I hear correct?"  
  
"yes." Harry was wondering what his fathers name had to do with anything.  
  
"Well, alright, it was nice meeting you Harry. I'll save your aunt and uncle the trouble of finding me, tell them I asked you to ask them if I could have dinner with them tonight. since I just moved in, and with these dodo brains, I might have to take a day finding things." It sounded to Harry as if she understood his situation, and was giving him and excuse for coming out here.  
  
"Yeah, alright, see you tonight." And he went inside to find the family eating the breakfast he prepared for them. He went up to the table, knowing the question he was about to be asked.  
  
"You made breakfast, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I was already awake and I figured I'd save you the breath of ordering me to do it. By the way, we have a new neighbor. She asked if she could come to dinner tonight, since she'll have trouble finding her things in the mess the movers made."  
  
"Well, is she normal?" Petunia asked. Harry knew what she meant. It was 'do you know her, is she one of your kind.' "I think she runs a very expensive company, from the way she is dressed." "All right, you go tell her boy that we.that we say its alright for her to join us, mind you, find out her name as well." Harry shrugged and went outside again. "Back so soon Harry?" The lady was sitting in a couch on her lawn as the rest of her things were moved in.  
  
"yeah, my aunt and uncle say it alright for you to join us for dinner tonight, but they would like to know your name."  
  
"Its Sarah, Sarah Potter."  
  
"We have the same last name." The words come out of Harry's mouth without warning.  
  
"Yes we do." And she laughed. "But Potter isn't an uncommon name."  
  
"Yeah, well I had better get inside."  
  
"Come visit me for lunch, I could use the help."  
  
"Alright, if my aunt and uncle say I can."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And Harry went inside.  
  
"So what's her name boy!"  
  
"Sarah Potter. And she wants to know if I can come and help her unpack around noon."  
  
"Its all right by me, I have no chores I trust you with today." Petunia answered.  
  
"Fine here, I wont be home so if Petunia says you can, you can, but mind you be on your manners, If I hear anything form her at dinner, you'll be punished, be sure of that."  
  
"Alright." And Harry went upstairs. They hadn't asked why hadn't he eaten. They probably thought he had already ate before they came down stairs.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Harry entered his room to find 4 owls. Ron's owl, pig had brought sweets made by his mother as well as a wrist watch the glowed in the dark. The watch told the time by the way it was used. Harry noticed it said 'Lunch' near the one, and 'Breakfast' where the pointer was at now. It also had "mid days nap' 'bed time 'dinner' 'chores' 'homework' and 'time to fed your pets' the other hand was on this one. A letter in the box of chocolates read.  
  
I  
  
Harry, Enjoy the watch. New things will pop up as your schedule changes. Enjoy! PS the chocolates are from Herminone her letters in the bottom./I  
  
  
  
Herminone's read:  
  
I  
  
Harry, read our DADA homework assignment, it's interesting! Enjoy the sweets, see you if you come by Ron's. happy 15th ! /I  
  
Harry opened up the next box which was filled with pictures of useful birds for wizards. Inside was a note by hagrid  
  
I Harry You know me by now! Enjoy the gift! Hagrid/I  
  
Along with his not was his new Hogworts list of supplies. He noticed he needed a more advanced transfiguration book, the bird book hagrid sent him along with the basic up level books. He also noticed he needed a slightly larger cauldron. "Go Snape, want us making larger batches?"  
  
Then he looked over to the other owl, it was pitch black in it was a note to Harry from Dobby wishing him a happy birthday and in it was a pair of socks and sweets. The sweets were from Winky. " Go Winky thanks" Just then, a large Raven flew into Harry's room though his window.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked the raven. Then shook his head and opened the note tie on its leg. I  
  
Dear Harry: Happy 15th birthday! I figured you could use this for a present you can get before school. Sincerely, S.R.Potter  
  
/I  
  
Harry noticed he now had a lot of muggle money in his lap. "Wonderful, but who sent it? S. R. Potter? Who is this person?" Just then his new watch dinged at him and he opened it up "BREAKFAST FEED PETS" was across the middle and flashing. Sighing Harry fed all the owls and the raven. Then went to munch on his sweets as he opened Blacks parcel.  
  
It was an old book with His godfathers note on top  
  
I  
  
Don't open until you get to school, you'll see why.  
  
Padfoot /I  
  
"odd." But he stuffed it into his trunk any way. Following Herminone's suggestion he opened "rise and fall of the Dark Arts" and read their assignment.  
  
I  
  
" One ,especially known in the dark arts, was called Raven. She is quite mysterious. With hair that turns raven black with the fall of night, this was what people thought gave her, her name. No one knew this for fact though. She always wore crescent gold earrings. And her eyes were deep green, almost black.  
  
Her real name and place of origin are both unknown. She kept to herself mostly. For what she is known by, it is the complete knowledge or the dark arts. Though since she keeps to herself, no one knows if she practices what she knows. However, any one who has met her has gone mad. And their words are untrustworthy thus.  
  
A small piece of knowledge about her is, she did go to Hogworts, school of witchcraft and wizardry with her brother, who's name is unknown, as her brother at least.  
  
She has been unseen for around twenty years, except for those mad, who have claimed to see her. she was never mentioned, and never planned to be harmed by he who-must- not-be-named. Reason completely unknown. Though many fear her as they would the dark lord. They suspect that even he, was deathly afraid of her."  
  
/I  
  
"Sounds a little like Sarah. Well the eyes match, but she has brown hair." He put the book back and though of the passage until his watch 'dinged' again. He looked at it. It read 'LUNCH- Meeting' sighing Harry realized he had been up here a while. All the birds, except Hedwig flew out returning home.  
  
He looked at the muggle money he received. "Maybe I can ask Sarah to take me shopping. She doesn't seem to hate me. And may be I can tell her not to believe what my aunt and uncle say about me, at lunch. Which I should get to."  
  
He left his room and before he went outside he called into the kitchen "I'm off" and left.  
  
He knocked on the large brown door at number five and heard some crashes and curses inside. "Come in!" Sarah called out loud. Harry opened the door to a very messy box filled hallway.  
  
"Oh Harry! You came! Could you get me that box labeled in yellow?" She was in the kitchen trying to calm a very roused up-Raven. In fact Harry swore it was the same Raven that gave him the money and the odd note.  
  
He brought her the box and asked the question. "I've never heard of a Raven as a pet." She smiled as the raven landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, ravens like me better then owls."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Help me put these away." And she lifted out some plates, and Harry followed suit, except for the last two, that were placed on the table.  
  
Sarah looked at Harry oddly as she stood there doing nothing. "Mind if I do some magic?" she asked as if were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"nope not at all."  
  
She smiled "What do you want for lunch?"  
  
" Sandwiches, anything not diet like."  
  
"odd request,"  
  
"My Relatives are on a diet, I should tell you that you might not get much for dinner."  
  
"I see." She laughed and waved her hand over the table as she sat down and the plates filled with Grilled cheese sandwiches and fruit and French fries.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Looks delicious! By the way, why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"  
  
"The movers were still around. You got my present I presume?"  
  
"Yes. Will you take me shopping in muggle shops so I can spend it?"  
  
"Sure no problem. And how are your aunt and uncle treating you Harry?"  
  
"as they always do, you'll find out at dinner, act mugglish."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
And they ate finishing quickly. "Its nice to have someone near who is like me."  
  
"someone who is a witch or wizard?"  
  
"Yeah." Glasses appeared filled with juice." And how do you do your magic, we are told we need wands."  
  
"mines different."  
  
"ok then." Harry realized, half of the things he needed to tell her weren't needed since she was a witch herself and understood.  
  
"where do you go to school?"  
  
"Hogworts."  
  
"Is Dumbledore still headmaster?"  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"who teaches potions, and DADA?"  
  
"Don't know the DADA one. But Snape teaches potions."  
  
"Greasy Snape? Poor you."  
  
Harry smiled and they went onto clean up her house she used magic with the drapes down and things went quicker.  
  
Soon Harry's watch dinged and it said 'Go home' Harry told Sarah.  
  
"see you this evening!" she waved until he left.  
  
Harry, walking up to the front door, made a small prayer that the Durselys never found out Sarah was a witch. This alone made Harry wonder if she was, in fact, related to him. Also if he did want to Visit Ron the summer. Lost in thought Harry walked into his home at number Four privet drive.  
  
Harry got home as soon as it started, and it wasn't the best thing in the world to happen. Everywhere things were floating.  
  
"Harry! Take care of this, this instant!" Petunia nearly screamed as he walked in.  
  
"Can't. No magic during the summer remember?" He nearly grinned.  
  
"Then at least help catch some things, its 3 hours until dinner, and the house isn't even cleaned yet, let alone dinner made! Vernon will be home any minute, and you know what'll happen if he sees this!"  
  
Harry had a fair idea, so he started catching the objects while praying they wouldn't take off once he had put them down. Once the house was under control, after a light flashed from number 5 into their house, Harry helped his aunt make dinner.  
  
They were going to have veggie burgers, since a guest was coming. This would make Dudley very happy, since he really liked these. He had lost enough weight that he no longer looked like a small killer whale, but he still looked decently over weight.  
  
Vernon came home just as Harry and his aunt started dusting. "Glad to se you helping you aunt happily for once boy." He had no clue what he had just missed, and petunia wasn't about to tell him that it was because she accidentally made a soup from her sister's recipes that caused it. Harry himself was overly surprised at this fact, no telling what his uncle would do.  
  
Dudley was up stairs reading for once, when the door bell rang. The sun had set a few minutes ago; Harry answered the door surprised to see Sarah with pitch black hair. Another trait he thought to himself. She was in another black outfit. This one was more relaxed then the one she was wearing this morning, but more dressy then the one she was wearing this afternoon. She had on a frilly top that looked silky. And her skirt was flowing and light.  
  
"Am I late?" she asked Harry worried.  
  
"Nope and thanks for helping earlier." He nodded to the kitchen.  
  
"No problem." And he walked her over to the living room where she was introduced to Harry's aunt and uncle and his cousin.  
  
Vernon automatically plunged her into the topic of what she did for a living, to of which Harry found he was correct; she ran a successful business that sold candles.  
  
After being acquainted with everyone, they went to sit down for dinner. Harry, as usual, got less to eat then Dudley. But he got the same as Sarah, who winked at him. They had carrots and grapes on the side with water to drink and veggie burgers, with only a little ketchup for flavor.  
  
However, Harry soon realized that his burger tasted like a regular hamburger, but still looked like a veggie one. His carrots tasted like pumpkin strips and the grapes like chewy fruit drops. He now understood how Sarah was standing this meal. He ate happily, and realized that Dudley's must have been altered too, for he was eating merrily. Only Aunt petunia and Vernon weren't enjoying their meals.  
  
Sarah probably knew Dudley was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about this, and Harry knew to as well.  
  
"Sorry about the food, we are trying to get Dudley back to normal size." Petunia commented.  
  
"Oh no problem, I like Veggie burgers in fact." Sarah smiled. Harry Guessed then that she was lying, but he was starting to get distracted by the fact that Dudley looked like he was deflating. Harry smirked, Go Sarah, just hope that the muggles don't realize.  
  
They didn't, in fact they went onto have after dinner tea and to discuss very muggle type things. Harry went to his room after saying good night and immediately wrote a letter to Sirius.  
  
I  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Thanks for the present! But that's not what I'm writing you about. We have a new neighbor, her name is Sarah Potter. Something's up with her I know it. She has the same physical features of the one called Raven, and she does weird magic, with out a wand. Do you know anything about her? She doesn't seem evil to me, but I want to know for sure. Thanks  
  
Harry /I  
  
Then Harry sent Hedwig off and went to bed.  
  
An:  
  
This was my first attempt to do a normal Harry Potter fic. Umm, how did you like it?  
  
Please review!  
  
Relena 


	2. Back to School

Part Two: Back to School  
  
It was a week until school started. Sirius wrote back a few days ago that he didn't know anyone named 'Sarah potter' nor did he know more then what was written about 'raven'. So Harry had to trust that she was good.  
  
Last week she took him shopping and he bought himself a note book, some pens, and some candy. The Durleys were also taking to the friendship between the two as a good thing.  
  
So, whenever his family went out someplace, they left Harry over at Sarah's. But that wasn't the problem anymore. School started in a week and he had no way of getting there. Well at least to the train at Kings Cross.  
  
He knew his aunt and uncle had a very important meeting at his boss's house that day and that they weren't going to have time to take him. This very much scared Harry. Maybe he should have gone to Ron's, but he wanted to find out more about Sarah. Now he was in a rut.  
  
"I guess it won't hurt to ask." Harry jumped out of bed and went over to Sarah's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was cleaning in a t-shirt and jeans. "Harry lift this up for me please" he did so and she finished cleaning up.  
  
"So what can I do for you?" she asked innocently enough as she made tea.  
  
"Umm. I have a few questions I would like to ask you?"  
  
"Sure shoot."  
  
"Are you Raven?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry gulped. "Ok then, do you practice dark arts?"  
  
"No, but I know them" she poured a few cups for them, Harry sipped then continued.  
  
"Does anyone else know who you are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know of anyone who knows your alive?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Will you take me to Kings Cross in a week's time?"  
  
"Sure. I'm going to Hogworts too anyway."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need to speak with Dumbledore. He needs to know I'm alive. And I have some work to do."  
  
"What about your muggle job?"  
  
"I'm taking a vacation for the first time in ten years, I'm sure they won't mind." She smiled.  
  
"Alright. Umm. who were your mom and dad?"  
  
"That's my business Harry."  
  
"Alright." There was a pause  
  
"You're still wondering if we are related."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We are in a way. All people with the same last names are related though very distantly. Ok I'll tell you. Like you, I never knew my mom and dad. So we may be closer then you might think, or I might know. Do you know if your father was an animagis?"  
  
"He was, illegally."  
  
"What did he turn into?"  
  
"A pronghorn"  
  
"I see, than may be. You might want to try shape changing yourself. It might be in your blood if we are related."  
  
"What do you turn into?"  
  
"A Raven."  
  
Harry smiled and they finished their tea. Harry went back to number four and told his aunt he found a way to school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day of September first, Harry found himself in a luxurious car with leather interior and wondering how Sarah planed to get this back to her house. But with the widows open on a slightly cool day, Harry enjoyed the ride with Hedwig in the back seat and his trunk in the trunk.  
  
Sarah looked slightly business like, with her black sunglasses and her tight dress from the day he met her. She looked strict, but free in the way her hair flew behind her. Harry caught himself. Was he falling for her? No, she just seemed freer with what she does, and then he ever felt, besides when he was up in the sky on his broom. Sarah owned a convertible, she had the top down, and it felt nice to Harry, like he was flying almost.  
  
Soon they were off the freeway and stuck in morning traffic. Sarah put the hood back on the car so they wouldn't have to breathe exhaust fumes. "You doing alright Harry? We are almost there."  
  
"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem, as I told you, I was coming anyway." Harry laid back and waited until they arrived at the station.  
  
As it always seemed to be, King's Cross was packed, mostly with muggles. Harry found a cart, and with Sarah's help loaded his stuff onto it. She wasn't bringing anything. They casually chatted as they walked though the barrier between platforms nine and ten and soon enough, the red Hogworts express sat in front of them, steaming and looking as it always did when he passed though the barrier.  
  
Sarah took off her sunglasses and awed at it. "its been ages, wow, it still looks the same as it did the first time I stepped onto it."  
  
"I bet it's supposed to."  
  
She looked down at him. "It is at that. Dumbledore once told me it was to make the students feel safe, something that never changes makes you feel safe right, its almost like if the whole world changed, you would know this would still be exactly the same."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Harry!" two voices shouted as the walked though the barrier. Sarah quickly slipped her glasses back on, and turned to look at Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. They stopped in their tracks once they saw her.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hello Hermione." Harry smiled at his friends as they stared at Harry's companion.  
  
"Well, I had better be going, must tell the driver I'm here. See you later Harry." She nodded and turned on her heal, heading to the front of the train.  
  
"Who was she?" Hermione asked first, though Harry could tell both wanted to know.  
  
"I'll tell you on the train, come on before we are late."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once in their usual compartment, Harry told them all about Sarah, besides the Raven part.  
  
Ron was taken instantly. "Harry, she can teach us information we can't find in our books!"  
  
"I don't know, we aren't really supposed to be able do magic without wands now are we?" Hermione was always the logical one.  
  
"She says it's just the type of magic that she has, we couldn't do it unless we forgot all we have learned." Harry calmed both sides.  
  
"I would hate to imagine that there is something Granger can't do, Potter." Malfoy had entered as he usually did sometime on the trip. He was followed in By his two side kicks, Crabbe and Goyle, both very large and both VERY ugly.  
  
"So who would be this mysterious person that couldn't teach the brainy mudblood here?"  
  
"You're pushing it malfoy." Ron hissed.  
  
"Oh am I Weasly?" Draco smirked at him.  
  
"Oh you two stop, honestly!" Hermione jumped form her seat, shocking both of them.  
  
"Want to say something, Granger?"  
  
"Yes. Leave, malfoy, if you were to know, you would have been told by now, you know you would have. 'father has all the connections in the ministry' remember?" Hermione countered, shocking Draco completely.  
  
"I hear you. I'll leave, some other time Potter and Weasly, Granger won't always be there to help you say something back." and he left.  
  
"Nice Hermione." Harry commented.  
  
"It was easy, he always is bragging how he knows things we don't, I just used what he said back at him." She sat down looking proud of herself.  
  
After a while of eating some sweets for lunch, Hermione left so the Harry and Ron could change, when she returned, she was also in her robes. Ginny followed her in.  
  
"Did you know there is a pretty lady up in the front of the train, she doesn't talk too much, but she's gorgeous." Ginny was up in hysterics about Sarah.  
  
"Her name's Sarah," Harry told her.  
  
"Really? How do you know?"  
  
"She's my neighbor."  
  
"Oh. Then do you know why she's going to Hogworts?"  
  
"Probably the DA job. We do need a new teacher." Neville came in holding onto Trevor securely. "And she said to give you this Harry," he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Well its dark, so we had better get back see you!" and both Neville and Ginny left the three.  
  
"What's it say Harry?" Ron was very curious.  
  
"That her raven, Nightlight, will be staying with Hedwig in my room." Harry Lied. The note really told him that he was to go up to Dumbledore's office, once he got up to the castle.  
  
Both of his friends shrugged it off as the train came to a stop at the castle, Hogowrts.  
  
Hagrid was shouting for all the first years to follow him up to the castle. The new bunch looked just as confused and scared as Harry remembered that he was when he first arrived.  
  
He Ron and Hermione found a horseless carriage for themselves and shut the door as they were brought up to the main entrance. Once they exited the carriage, they found that all of the students weren't going in. "peeves." All three said at once, but they were shocked to find that it was the DOOR that was causing the problem.  
  
It just refused, latterly, to let any one in. Ginny ran up to the three once she spotted them "Harry! It says it needs to speak with you before we can go in!" and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the door as the crowd of students separated, leaving him a path.  
  
The door was black and iron-ish unlike its usual wood like form. "Ok what's the problem, we have to get inside."  
  
"No doing Mr. potter." A face appeared on the door.  
  
"Then why did you want to speak with me? Everyone says it's so you'll let them in, so spill, its cold!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious potter? It wants an autograph!" a burst of laughter came from all the slytherins around him. And Harry knew who had made the comment, Draco.  
  
"Shut it! Unless you actually want to stay out here all night?" Harry shouted back. That made them quiet.  
  
"So what do you want to say to me?"  
  
"Raven wishes you to enter alone, Mr. Potter. You and only you are aloud in the castle at this time, besides the staff, which aren't aloud out."  
  
"You're kidding me." Harry noticed he sounded a bit too comfortable with what the door had said. "What in the hell is she up to?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Mr. Potter." The door said simply. Harry was now, very aware of the whispers happening all around him. He knew what most of the students knew, that he too, knew. Raven was the only one that he was afraid of. Openly afraid of. But Harry also knew something no one else knew. Raven was in fact his kind sweet easy going muggle loving, odd neighbor Sarah. And he also knew that she wouldn't hurt a fly unless necessary.  
  
"Is Dobby and the other house-elves inside as well?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, Raven said dinner will still be severed, but later."  
  
"Then give me leave to enter, so we may get this over with." "No can do Mr. Potter."  
  
"What? But you just said-"  
  
"I said, Mr. Potter that ONLY you may be aloud in."  
  
"And that's what I asked for!"  
  
"Yes, but the other students will enter the second I open my self up."  
  
"I see." And Harry turned around. And shouted as loud as he could and as menacing as he possibly could sound. "NO PERSON IS TO ENTER ONCE THESE DOORS OPEN! IF ANYONE SHOULD EVEN TRY, KISS DINNER AND A WARM BED TONIGHT GOOD BYE, DO YOU UNDER STAND?" heads nodded all around. "That enough?"  
  
"Yes." And the door opened. Harry walked in, and the door slammed behind him, signaling a chain reaction to start the lights to illuminate. Going straight down the hall, to where the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office was.  
  
And slightly above him, in a nearby window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Was a raven.  
  
AN:  
  
A bit shorter than the first I know, but was it good? Please review and tell me!  
  
Also if you have any ideas tell me, I may be able to use them!  
  
Relena 


	3. Rules and Ravens

Part Three Rules and Ravens  
  
"Alright Nightlight, take me to Raven!" Harry shouted at the Raven. It turned it head and cawed, then took off heading down the hall, knowing everyone out side was waiting for him to finish this up.  
  
Once they were at the statue, the bird pecked at the left eye then the statue jumped aside as it would have if some one had said the password. The bird flew up the steps and Harry followed, wondering why go to all of this trouble just because Sarah was here. They could have done this the next day, and no one would have been any smarter.  
  
Sighing Harry reached the door and opened it. Harry felt as though he walked in onto a teacher meeting, but also knew they held these in the staff room.  
  
"Harry, please sit down." Sarah, and Dumbledore said at the same time. He sat in the empty seat at the second head of the table.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm a bit confused." He admitted. As Nightlight flew over to Sarah's shoulder and went to sleep. "we so are Potter, and if you wouldn't mind, we have been waiting for you so we can all be told why we are here." Snape sneered from the seat by him. "So Raven, why, may I ask, are you here? And what need did you see to take us hostage?"  
  
"Oh Severus, you definitely aren't being placed hostage, or I would have you in the dinning hall with the students as well." Sarah plainly stated.  
  
"And since when have we been on first name terms? For I have never met you before."  
  
"yes you have, Severus, you just don't remember."  
  
"Are you two quite done?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
"yes professor." Sarah answered and bowed her head.  
  
"Sarah Potter here will be taking over as DA teacher this year." The head master said so finally, that no one saw need to object.  
  
"So is that why we are 'erded 'ere like cattle?" Hagrid asked, astonished.  
  
"NO. though I believe only myself, you and Harry are the only ones not in shock at the moment." No sooner had he said it, that faces went white all around. Snape was the whitest Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"You have got to be kidding professor." Snape whispered in horror.  
  
"I'm not kidding on any matter Severus, but I'm curious to know what matter your thinking of."  
  
"THAT'S SARAH POTTER?" He hissed.  
  
"Yes, it's me, now shut your mouth so the professor can finish."  
  
"Well, yes, of course, Harry, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked puzzled.  
  
"don't know professor."  
  
"He's here, just in case any of you thought to lose your senses and attack me." Sarah said simply. "I've been living next to Harry since his birthday, and as you all can plainly see, he's well alive."  
  
"Yes, well dear, you can see, we all are quite very much disturbed, you realize, from your uh appearance." McGarnogal took a stab at talking, failing, but still getting her idea though.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She means Sarah, that of every person in either the wizarding or muggle world, you were the LAST anyone thought of being 'Raven'." Flitwik filled in.  
  
"Look, all of you knew flat out knew I had talent, all of you knew I had the ability, and the knowledge, but none of you, besides Harry, Albus, and Hagrid, believe I would never do any of the dark arts!"  
  
"yes Sarah, umm well, she will be teaching here as DA teacher, so I expect none of you to slip who she really is, discourage all the rumors, and one last thing ms. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster?"  
  
"why did you become Raven if you weren't ever going to use the arts you knew?"  
  
"So that I would be safe from Him. You know that professor. You know he was after my family, and you know he mistaken Harry's family for mine! You also know that if I never did this, Snape, yourself, along with the entire Weasley clan would be gone, vamoosh!"  
  
"yes, and we are all greatful, unknowingly that is."  
  
"you also knew, professor, that I was an animagis since I was four. You knew I changed into a raven illegally."  
  
"so that was why, to hide all of us."  
  
"yes professor."  
  
"I'm confused." Harry suddenly admitted.  
  
"We'll explain to you later Mr. Potter" Dumbledore smiled in his direction. "Now Sarah, will you unlock this castle?"  
  
"Of course." And she waved her hand.  
  
"Why did we just go though all of this?" McGarnagole asked.  
  
"If you don't realize, then you shouldn't know Professor." Sarah said simply.  
  
"If you are going to be teaching here, it's Minerva."  
  
"Alright, alright, Severous, Minerva, go perform Memory charms on the students and get them inside so the night may commence, Harry, go with them so no one is suspicious, Sarah, a word?" Dumbledore took charge. Every one nodded and left the office.  
  
After all the memory charms had been placed, everyone entered the hall, and the night started over a fresh.  
  
The first years were sorted with the hats new song, Dumbledore made his normal announcements, and everyone feasted.  
  
Harry felt a bit nauseated as he realized that besides the staff and himself, the earlier part of the night never happened.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said eating a bit of roast.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You seem a bit out of it."  
  
"Just thinking." Even as he said the words, he felt a bit like the words would come back and haunt him for a while.  
  
As everyone finished, Dumbledore stood up again. "I would like to say that I am very happy to see all of your faces, old and new. I would like to introduce a new teacher to our ranks this year, who is no stranger here. Professor Potter?" he turned to a rather young lady, who seemed just old enough to be teaching. But even as though kids should be whispering about how young she was, silence, deeper then any that was ever experienced in Hogworts overtook the hall.  
  
She stood up, then the whispers started. "potter?"  
  
"did he say Potter?"  
  
"Is she related to Harry?"  
  
and such comments graced the hall. Harry saw Sarah smile. She raised her hands, and with out so much of a word, the hall was deep in silence again.  
  
"I am very pleased to be here again, especially as a teacher. This way I get to assign homework, rather then do it."  
  
Everyone laughed, only to be silenced by her nodding. " Fist of all, if the head master will allow me, I would like to take this time to address the hall and all of its occupants as a whole." She glanced over to Dumbledore whom nodded. "Alright than, First, I Am in no way related to Mr. Potter, whom is sitting so contently at Griffondor table at this moment." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She nodded and continued. "Second, I have a different way of doing this, then anyone in this hall. Comments of anything I do that seems out of the ordinary, I would appreciate if you not to tell anyone outside this school. What I do is very safe, I will, upon my stay here, be contributing to your safety, as you all know that last year, you know who, rose again.  
  
"I am the defense against Dark Arts teacher, and I believe that it is time you all finally learned some practical ways of protecting yourselves." Dumbledore coughed suggesting. "But that is for class," she finished. "I want you all to meet my Raven, Nightlight." The raven flew to her shoulder. "She will always be around if you need her, I however, will not be accessible most of the time, if fact, I might cancel a great deal of your classes and just assign homework, Learn my Raven well, she'll help you, and be like my assistant." And she bowed and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore rose yet again. "Sleep well, classes will not start tomorrow as it is Saturday, good night." And the hall emptied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it took ages! If you care to see why, look at my stories list and glance at Of Dragons and Fearies.  
  
Sorry, I do hope that more than one person is reading this..looks around and sees a tumble weed pass her by.  
  
Or maybe that's just my audience. Oh well  
  
You who do read, review please if only to tell me you read it!  
  
Flames are welcome if you give me your reasons, and comments are always welcome, or perhaps constructive criticism?  
  
Any way, I have to get back to writing, byes!  
  
Relena~ 


End file.
